The Push
by thtawkwardgirl
Summary: How Jo reacts to seeing the make out video of Danny and Lacey. With Tyler too. I do not own Twisted, I wish I did though
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Jo" Rico says, sneaking up on me at my locker.

I turn to him, "What's up?"

"Just wondering if we are still on for going to the diner after school to cram for that history test, I could really use your help."

"Mhm. Yeah sure, we are still on." I reply.

"Is something wrong?" Rico asks using his worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't wrap my head around Danny's behavior Friday night, he was acting so … weird."

"Really I didn't notice, he was probably—" Rico starts before being interrupted by my phone alerting me that I have a new text message. As I check the message from a blocked number, I realize it's a video. As it starts, I can tell right away that it was filmed secretly, but as I look closer I can see its two teenagers making out. Rico leans over "Hey that's Lacey! And that's –"

"Hey guys, watcha watching?" Says the boy in the video. The boy making out with Lacey from the video. My best friend. Danny Desai.

Anger overcomes me. And I'm forced into following my instincts, so I run. I can hear Danny and Rico yelling after me, but I keep going until I bump into another familiar face.

"Whoa now Masterson, no need to run" Tyler says in that overly confident tone he uses.

"Did you record this? Are you the one that sent this to me?" I ask as I shove my phone into Tyler's face, revealing the video I just received.

"What? Wait? Is that Desai? With Lacey Porter?" Tyler pauses. "Nice one, Desai."

I scoff, disgusted by the comment.

Noticing my reaction, Tyler says "Oh, wait. Jo are you okay? I know you kind of like the guy. And it wasn't me, I didn't send that video, or record it."

"Good." I reply as I turn to walk away.

Grabbing my arm, Tyler asks "But seriously, are you okay?"

Overcome with emotion, I fall into Tyler's open arms and start to tear up. Noticing my burst of emotion, Tyler drags me out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to take a little road trip." He replies with that toothy grin as we walk outside the school's front doors.

"I can't skip school" I tell Tyler as he leads me toward his Jeep.

"Yes you can Masterson, everyone does it. One time won't kill you."

"Obviously everyone does not do it. I haven't and I doubt Rico has either." I reply, pointing out a flaw in his statement.

"Come on Jo, live on the edge just once. Do it for me" Tyler says, giving me those puppy eyes. With a big sigh, I crawl into his massive car, giving him his answer. "Smile, this will be fun" Tyler instructs me.

I give him a fake smile and he returns with a fake laugh as he drives out of the parking lot. I start to say, "its official, I'm ditching school. I'm going to be in so much trouble." But as I look over to Tyler and see his smiling face as he lip sings to the Luke Bryan song blaring through the speaking, I think to myself, maybe this will be worth it.

**Hope you guys like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we pull into the Diner's parking lot, my phone buzzes for the millionth time. I look down and see another text from Rico worrying about where I am.

"Was that Rico again?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, he just won't leave me alone." I reply as I turn off my phone ignoring the messages from Rico.

We walk into the diner and Tyler tells me to order some food to go and hands me a twenty. He leaves, going into the 7/11 across the street. I order the food and bring it back to the car where I find Tyler with a six pack of beer. As I crawl into the car, he flashes me one of his famous smiles and says "We are going to have some fun!"

"And where will we be having this 'fun'?"

"Just wait, it's a surprise" He explains.

"Last time you had a surprise for me, it didn't end well …" I remind him as the memory of Danny's party pops up in my head.

"Trust me. You'll like this one."

A half hour later, Tyler pulls up onto the dirt road, leading us to the South Grove Pier. Once Tyler parks the car, we get out bringing the food and beer with us.

"Want one?" Tyler asks as he shoves a beer towards me.

Ignoring my better judgment, I grab the beer from Tyler and take a long sip, washing away everything that happened earlier. I just want to forget. That video. The look on Danny's face. Everything.

Remembering that Tyler is here with me, I turn to him and ask "Why did you bring me here, to the pier?"

Tyler looks up from his sandwich and says "I don't want to sound tacky but this is where I come to think and it's where I brainstorm all of my great ideas. I thought you could use this place, it has a healing effect."

"Thanks." I say, wondering if he is actually being sincere or if he is just bullshitting me. I take the last sip of my beer and before I can put it down, Tyler has another beer in my hand. "We should probably get back to school, 6th period is about to start."

"Whoa Masterson, once you ditch, you don't go back. That is how you get caught!" Tyler warned me.

"Okay okay, we won't go back! But we can't stay here forever." Just as the last word pours out of my mouth, I feel the first drop. Then another. And another.

"Oh crap!" Tyler yells as it starts to downpour. We gather our stuff and start running for his car. We climb into the car and Tyler starts the car. Just as it turns on, the engine makes a horrifying squeak and turns off. "Shit! The engine must have flooded."

I give Tyler a worried look and he returns one. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I can't call triple A, my parents will know I skipped school. We just have to wait it out." He responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes had passed and it seemed like the rain was never going to stop. I turn to Tyler and see that he looks just as bored as I do. "So, we are just going to sit here and wait for the rain to stop?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess." He pauses. "Wait, let's play a game!"

"What, do you have monopoly in the backseat?"

"No, like a normal game. Not a board game. Like, Truth or Dare. Let's play Truth or Dare." He suggests.

"Uh, okay." The already regrettable words pouring out of my mouth. "But you have to go first."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," he replies. "Let's start off easy."

I rack my brain trying to come up with a good question for Tyler, something that isn't too personal but something I still want to know. I could not ask him what I really wanted, which is if he killed Regina Crane, at least not yet. So I go with a safe question. "What's your … um … favorite color?"

"Come on Masterson. You can do better."

"Ugh, okay. Just let me think." What could I ask him? I hate this game. "Okay, who do you think killed Regina Crane?" I could tell by the look on his face that it was the wrong question to ask. Crap.

"Uh, I kind of have a few people on my list that I think could have killed her, but at the top of the list I have Danny, just because all of the evidence points towards him so far." He says.

"You are lying. I can tell. You don't think Danny did it. Tell me the truth." I demand.

"You really want the truth? You are not going to like it." He warns me.

"Just tell me."

"Fine. I think Vikram Desai killed Regina Crane. I think he is still alive and I think he killed her. They never found a body. It all makes sense." Vikram? Vikram Desai? Danny's dad? The man that is supposedly dead is who he thinks killed Regina? Maybe he was right. It did kind of make sense. "Stop staring Masterson. It's just my theory. Okay, your turn, truth or dare?"

Still stunned by the answer, I stutter as I say "T-truth."

"Hmm, I was hoping it was going to be a dare. Who was your first kiss?" He asks.

This was going to be embarrassing. "Uhh, well you see the funny thing is …" I can feel my cheeks burning as the scarlet color starts to cover them. "Haha … I uh I have never been kissed before. It hasn't happened yet. Not for me." I look up and he is giving me this look, one of his famous looks. The ones that make my stomach turn and then he starts to laugh.

"Haha wait, you have never been kissed? That's just … I'm sorry. Ha. Wow." He laughs out.

"Whatever. It will happen eventually." I force out with an angry tone. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I look around searching for something that I could dare him to do and my eyes fall on the three untouched bottles of beer he bought earlier. This will have to do. "I dare you to chug the last three bottles of beer." I say as I grab them.

"This will be easy." He says as he opens the bottles. Before I knew it, he was already on his last bottle. "Mm, that was good!" Tyler remarks in his cocky voice as he finishes the last beer. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Thinking I could play it safe with a dare, I decide to change it up. "Dare."

Tyler smiles. My stomach drops. It's his 'I have a devious plan' smile. Shit. "I dare you, Jo Masterson, to kiss me, on the lips, like you mean it." He pauses. "You're welcome."

I sigh. "Do I really have to? Like I can do a truth."

"Nope. You got to kiss me." He says flashing that devious smile again.

I lean in and just as I am about to touch his lips with mine, I pull back.

**I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review with suggestions or just commentary on what I have written so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This wasn't right. I want my first kiss to be real, with someone I really care about and I know cares about me. I still wanted my first kiss to be with Danny.

"What's wrong Jo?" He asks. "It's just a kiss."

That's right, it was just a kiss. This doesn't have to count as my first. After all, it was a dare. My first will mean so much more. So I lean in, and my lips are met by his. His lips feel soft and warm and inviting. As we kiss, this burning feeling rushes through my stomach up to my cheeks. I'm blushing. Again. I start to pull away from him but Tyler's hands run up to my neck and hold me there, making the kiss last longer. Finally, we break apart. Trying to avoid eye contact with him, our eyes turn to the windshield where we can see that the rain has suddenly come to a stop and the clouds start to part, allowing the sun back in.

I turn to face Tyler and see he is staring back at me. "Looks like we can go now!" I say.

"But things were just getting good." Tyler jokes. He hops out of the car and comes around to my side opening my door for me and helping me get out and avoid the giant mud puddles surrounding him. "If we get back on the main road, we should only be half a mile from a gas station and they can help us out."

"Okay."

We walk into the gas station and Tyler runs up to the man behind the desk and asks him for some radiator fluid thingy so we can fix the car. I walk over to the food aisle and study the ingredients for a pack of gummy bears while I wait for Tyler to finish up with the cashier. As I am reading the package, I can feel Tyler's hands grab my shoulders as he whispers in my ear "boo."

I whip around. "Oh wow. You really scared me there." I say sarcastically.

"I got the stuff to fix the car. The cashier said he can give us a lift back in a few minutes."

"Okay, so we are just going to get into the car with a stranger?"

"It's okay. It's literally a three minute car ride. Chill Masterson." Tyler whispers in my ear. I would be angrier at him but I really liked how he was whispering in my ear.

I turn back to the candy and my eyes fall to a packet of atomic bombs cinnamon candy. They are Danny's favorite. Wait, I have not had Danny on my mind since before that kiss, I realize. I have not thought about him for almost an hour. That has to be a record.

"Masterson, you ready to go?" Tyler calls out to me. I nod yes as I follow him and the cashier outside the door.

We all hop into the stranger's car and he informs me that his name is Jim. What a weird name, Jim. It's so boring, dull. Jim starts the car and Tyler instructs him down the path back to his car. He stops the car and we start getting out. As we do, Jim asks "What were you two kids doing down here anyway during a school day?"

Tyler looks at me and I shrug. "We were doing some research for a biology project during our free period." I lie to Jim.

"Oh okay. Well, be careful on your way back."

"Thank you for the ride." Tyler returns.

I throw in a thank you as well and Jim drives off. Tyler opens his hood and starts getting to work on fixing the engine. "You can go sit inside the car if you want." He offers.

I jump into his car and sit in the front waiting for Tyler to finish up. Finding the sudden urge to chew something, I start looking around the car for gum or candy. I open the glove compartment and my eyes fall onto a folder labeled "Regina Crane Case". What? What was this? I open it, knowing I'm invading Tyler's personal space and discover that it's Tyler's theories about the case. He has a page for each of his suspects explaining their motive. I see that there is a page for Danny, Vikram, Archie, and my dad. I also find another list of alibi's for possible suspects. I scan the list and see that I am on it. So is Lacey.

I hear Tyler starting to close the hood and I quickly scramble to put everything back into the folder and into the glove department.

I guess this means Tyler did not kill Regina Crane. But why was he so curious as to who did?

**Let me know what you guys think! I kind of ended it with a little mystery (: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey sorry I'm late." I say to Rico as I drop into the seat across from him. I had promised earlier today to help him with his school work and was not going to bail on him because of what I found out today.

Rico looks up. I can see the surprise in his face, "It's okay, I thought you were not going to show, to be honest." He pauses. "So, uh, where did you go? I did not see you in class after you got the video."

I start to blush, being reminded of the kiss I shared earlier with Tyler. Why was I blushing? "Well, actually, I … I ditched school … with Tyler." I can feel him judging me with his eyes as I push the words out. "He helped me forget about what I saw earlier today. You know, he's not that bad …"

Rico looks down at his notes and then back at me. He is mad. I see it in his eyes. Shit. "I hope you are not mad," I plead. "After all, I found something huge that can help Danny with getting his name cleared. I was in Tyler's car and I was looking in his glove compartment for some gum and I find this folder that is about Regina Crane's case and it has all of Tyler's thoughts and theories about who did it and how. I feel like maybe we should let him in and see if he can help us clear Danny's name and maybe figure out who really did kill Regina."

I can feel that he is still angry at me. I avoid his eyes.

"Jo. Why do you still care about Danny? He fucked Lacey. He lied to you about Lacey. He does not care about you the way you care about him. But yet before he even apologizes to you, you already forgive him! I am just sick of this. Sick of how you follow him around like a lost puppy." He stops to take a huge breath. "And Tyler? Really? Last time I checked, you hated the guy! Why can't you just realize what is right in front of you." He stops, I can see the hurt, and it is all over him.

"I … I um … I'm sorry Rico but no matter what Danny does, I will always care for him. I can't really help it, it is just how I am always going to feel. I feel the same way for you. I want to be here for you to and I am sorry if I hurt you in the process. And as for Tyler, he was there for me when you and Danny were not. That means a lot to me and he made me feel different for once. Is that so wrong?" I throw back at him. He is making me angry. Why does he not want me to be happy? "And what do you mean 'why can't I just see what is right in front of me?'" Before Rico can answer me, I hear him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I can hear his voice from behind. I know it is him before I even turn around. I can tell by the way my hair on the back of my neck is standing up.

"Yes Danny." I get up from my seat and follow Danny into the empty hallway that leads to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you. I wanted to tell you, it is just Lacey was afraid it would make things awkward between us. I was just trying to do the right thing." This all pours out of his mouth. He is still staring at me as I try to register everything that he just said.

"Danny, you have to remember to be honest with me. Always. I can't trust you if you do not prove you are trustworthy." I pause, trying to think of how to put my thoughts into words. I want to tell him about how I feel but that would just make things worse. "Danny. I care about you. A lot. And seeing you with Lacey, it makes me worried that you are going to get hurt. I don't want her to hurt you."

"She won't-" He promises.

"I forgive you Danny. But remember, I can only forgive so many times."

**Hey people! I am so glad you are all enjoying the story! I know this one lacks Tyler time but don't worry, he will be back (: Sorry it took a while, but this chapter was a bit of a struggle. Who is excited for the Jo/Tyler kiss? I know I am. **

**Please review with thoughts and ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 chapters in one night! **

Chapter 6

It was disgusting how they were all over each other. Yeah we were not in public but that does not mean they could make out with each other on Rico's couch during movie night. As if this night was not awkward enough.

It had only been a little more than a week since I found out about Danny and Lacey, and to be honest, it still hurts to look them in the eye. It also did not help that Rico was still kind of mad at me.

Danny thought it would be a great idea to do a movie night with us four. To make us feel more comfortable with each other, or maybe he and Lacey just wanted a secret place to make out where they did not have to worry about friends and family finding out they were still together.

Now I am sitting on the couch with Rico, eating stale popcorn, trying to watch "Psycho" but it is more like I am trying not to watch my two friends die from oxygen deprivation because they are too busy kissing to come up for air. Not to mention, I was constantly getting texts from Tyler.

Ever since Danny, Lacey and Rico declined my idea to let Tyler into our little "Nancy Drew" team saying they just could not fully trust him, I had been avoiding him. I would like to blame it on the fact that my friends do not really like him but I think it had something to do with the kiss we shared over a week ago.

Buzz. I look down at my phone and see it is Tyler again. _Can we talk?_ Is what it says.

I reply to him. _Not right now, I am busy._

Lacey finally comes up for air and catches me texting. "Who are you texting? All of your friends are right here." She says, only slightly joking.

"Just my mom." I lie. Usually I am against lying, especially to my friends but right now I just really did not care. Buzz.

_It's urgent!_ As I look down and read the text I cannot decide if I should abandon my friends to go meet up with Tyler or if I should ignore him and stay here.

Something about the fact that I can leave the face sucking couple behind appeals to me and I reply with a _Be there in a few._

"Actually, my mom wants me to go home right now. She needs help with cleaning out her clay room and I owe her after she covered for me a few weeks ago." Buzz. _Meet me at South Grove Pier_.

"Okay, well thanks for coming over." Rico replies. I can still here the anger in his voice. He needs to get over it already.

I collect my stuff and head out the door as I wave goodbye to my friends. Luckily, I had just gotten my license recently so I could meet Tyler at the pier.

I pull up to the spot we had been at just ten days ago and I see Tyler leaning against his car waiting for me. I jump out of my dad's old Toyota and walk up to Tyler.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask, sounding a little more eager than I had planned.

"Nothing. That was just a plan to get you out here." He says. "I want you to know that I have not been able to think about anything but our kiss since the last time we came out here."

No. This was not happening. I do not know if I can handle this. If I start to grow feelings for Tyler, this will only hurt Rico even more and will only create more issues between Danny, Tyler and myself. "Tyler, I can't do this. It just is not right."

"Are you sure about that?" Before I am even able to reply, Tyler grabs me and kisses me. It was not like the kiss in his car, it was different. It was longer and sweeter and more … more passionate. Crap. I could feel the fireball rising in the bottom of my stomach, spreading out and reaching my cheeks. I knew that when Tyler would pull away he would see the now scarlet color that is covering part of my face and realize that I had feelings for him too.

We pull away and just as I predicted, Tyler sees my scarlet cheeks and pulls out that cocky smile again. Instead of annoying me this time, the smile only gave me butterflies now.

I was getting butterflies from a smile. From Tyler's smile. This could not be happening.

"Somebody likes me! Somebody likes me!" Tyler teases me. Pointing his finger right at my face and starts jumping up and down.

I grab his pointing hand and stop him. "Tyler, stop acting like a five year old."

"Admit that you like me and I will."

This was going to hurt. "Fine. I like you." I pause. "But Tyler, you can't tell the world. This has to stay between us. My friends would freak out and I am sure yours would too."

"Okay, deal." He puts on a different smile this time, one I have not really seen before.

Tyler leads me down to the edge of the dock and we sit down, feet over the edge. We sit there and talk for a while, even kiss for a little before my mom calls actually beckoning me home this time. I say goodbye to Tyler and drive home.

I walk into the house and say a quick hi to my parents before heading upstairs. When I open my bedroom door, I am met by a familiar face. Danny.

**Next chapter is going to be a good one! I hope you guys like this one and just for those who are confused this is a Janny and Jyler story. I can't decide #indecisiveprobs **

**Please review! I love feedback (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I started to tug at his shirt, lifting it over his head as he kissed my neck, my mind floated back to what got me in this situation. It all started when I came home from the pier and found Danny sitting on my bed. He had climbed through my window, successfully avoiding my parents.

He started with letting me know we needed to talk. He explained that after I had left Rico's house, Rico had spilled my secret, letting both Lacey and Danny know about my feelings for him. About how I love him.

Danny was here to tell me that he had no idea that I felt that way for him and if he did things would be different. "I never knew. I just thought nothing would happen between us. That you were too good for me so the thought never crossed my mind. Lacey, I lust after her, but now that I know how you feel, I realize I love you too." I was putty in his hands after that. I did not move. I stood there staring at him, still in shock. Or maybe I was too afraid of what I would do if I were to move.

Danny got off of my bed and walked up to me, pushing back my loose hair behind my ears. He cupped my face and kissed me. I let him. As we kissed, I felt the same butterflies as I did with Tyler. How could this be happening, why now?

I push him away out of guilt. He returns a confused look.

"Let me explain." I tell him. "I do feel that way for you, what Rico told you. But, you are kind of late. I am with Tyler now and I care about him. I really like him." Danny still looks confused, hurt. "I love you, I always will. But we are with different people now. Right now is not the time for us."

Danny looks to his feet. Mumbling, he returns with an "I understand." Before he retreats back out of my window he says, "How late was I?"

"Three hours late."

* * *

That night I was up thinking about the kiss I shared with Danny and how all I wanted was another one. I was not official with Tyler and neither are Lacey and Danny so maybe … no that would be wrong. Any form of cheating is wrong. Or at least that is what I thought. After all, Danny did push me into Tyler's arms. He chose Lacey first.

I could not keep away from him. Which is why I am now letting him pull my shirt off as we make out in his bedroom. I had come over just to help him with his English paper on _The Scarlet Letter_, but there was something about the way his voice sounded, and how he kept pushing his hair back behind his ears. It's not my fault that I lost control when his hand laid on my right knee, he should not have touched me. That was the trigger.

I could feel his lips moving down my neck towards my almost bare chest now. His hands moving up from my hips to my bra. With one quick snap he had taken it off. He was good. Really good.

Danny pushed me onto his unmade bed as he climbed onto of me. I had never felt this way before. I was nervous, scared even, but mostly I was excited. It was a different excitement than the usual. This one felt like my stomach was bursting with joy and I could not help smiling as Danny kissed me.

My hands were everywhere. I wanted to remember this moment remember how it felt to rub my hands up and down his bare chest; putting them in his hair; on his hips; on his jeans, unbuttoning them. Pulling them down and off of his toned legs.

Next were mine. Danny reached for the button and just before he was successful, I stopped him.

This was not right. I have Tyler, why do I need Danny too. Lacey is my friend. I can't do this.

"Danny, I uh I need to go." I quickly grab my clothes and put them on as I rush out of his room and out of the house.

I finally get into my car. I hit my head against my steering wheel.

Not talking to anyone but myself, I let out "Why does everyone have the worst timing?"

**For you Janny shippers (: Don't worry Jyler's, Tyler will be next!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate the commentary and I am glad you guys like it so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is Friday night and I am curled up into a ball leaning against Tyler on his family room couch. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and had placed his chin softly against my head. It was our typical date night. We had a typical date night. Just like every Friday for a month now, we were watching a movie in Tyler's family room. This night it was Tyler's turn to pick the movie. Not to my surprise, he chose a classic, "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes". Being the film buff that he is, Tyler had a soft spot in his heart for the old classics, more importantly for Marilyn Monroe.

Tyler's sister, Phoebe, had joined us in the family room. Tyler could not keep the secret from her after the first few days, and with my permission, he told her about us and our relationship. Phoebe was cool with it. Especially with keeping it a secret. I was still surprised Lacey did not know between Phoebe and Danny both being aware of the situation. Speaking of Danny, it had only been two weeks since that encounter occurred and I have been avoiding him like the black plague since.

The movie ended and the credits started to scroll across the TV screen. Phoebe gets up from his spot on the Lazy boy chair and turns to us to say "Now that the movie is over, I'll leave you two kids alone." As she walks away, Phoebe throws in a "Don't do anything I would not do!"

Tyler smirks at his sister's silly comment. He looks at me. Really looks at me. He has been giving me that look for the past week now. What did it mean?

"I was thinking" Oh god, he was thinking, boys should not be allowed to do that. It always ends badly. "Maybe we do not have to keep this relationship a secret anymore. I mean my sister already knows and she seems okay with it and if she is okay with it I am sure your friends would be too." He pauses. "And if they are not okay with it, well then fuck them. We do not need negative people in our life."

God he was cute. Those dimples. He was giving me that smile again. How could I say no? "Okay. We can tell people." I grab his face and kiss him. Really kiss him. I love kissing him.

"Mmmm," Tyler moans as he pulls away. He gives me that look again and this time his picks me up so my arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs are around his waist. He pushes my body against the wall and we start to kiss.

Before I can even register it, Tyler is yanking at my sweater, pulling it up just like Danny did a few days ago. I wonder how Tyler would feel if I told him about what happened between us. Would he care? Would he be mad?

I push these questions and thoughts out of my mind and concentrate on the now. I concentrate on how my skin burns where he touches me and how I have never felt this safe, but vulnerable before.

Tyler had just started to reach for my bra clasp until we heard the sound of his front door being opened. His parents were home and just as quickly as things had heated up between us, they cooled down. Tyler gently put me down and helped me get my sweater back on and we sat on the couch again.

Mrs. Daly comes over and says a quick hi to us. She asks me the usual questions like how school is going and how my parents are. Besides Danny, Tyler and my family were the only people that knew about the relationship. I could not keep it from my mom and well she could not keep it from my dad.

Luckily, my dad approved of Tyler saying he comes from a nice family and also liked the fact that he was not a known murderer.

Tyler and I get the clue from his parents that it is time for me to go home. He grabs his keys and we head out the door after saying goodbye.

After a few minutes, I notice that we are not heading in the direction of my house. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"We are going to our spot." He replied simply. I loved how he called it "our spot". We have a spot. The butterflies were rising in my stomach.

"Are we going to finish what we started earlier?" I say a little more eager than I intended to sound.

Tyler looks over to me. Surprised. A happy surprise. "Yeah, we can." I can hear the glee in his voice, making me smile.

We pull up to the abandoned dock and Tyler starts to get out but I grab his arm stopping him. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just want to stay in here. It's warmer." I say leaning into him for a kiss.

The kisses started to grow more passionate and we were in the same spot we were earlier. This time I was yanking at Tyler's shirt, lifting my lips from his only to allow the cloth to pass over his head. We were both half naked in his car and this time, unlike earlier with Danny, it felt right.

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far! Hope you Jylers enjoyed it (: Don't be afraid to review or Private Message me! I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for the story!**

**Love you guys**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tyler and I got out of his car. It was late Sunday afternoon and we were going into the Diner. I knew my friends, Rico, Danny and Lacey were right behind the door and I knew what we were here for. Tyler's grip on my hand tightens as we walk towards the entrance.

The thoughts of last Friday night pop into my head. We had decided to tell everyone that night. We also had gone out to the pier that night. I remember Tyler grabbing my belt buckle and how that had set the butterflies in my stomach free again. But just as I did to Danny, I stopped Tyler from going any further. It was not that I did not want to go further, because I did. I let him know that.

"I want to." I say as I pull his hands away from my pants. He returns that confused look. "Trust me, I do. I am, I am just not ready. I know I probably sound like every typical high school girl and you'll probably say something to my in second and change my mind but as of now, I know I am not ready for this level in a relationship, after all, you're my first."

"I would never pressure you into doing something you are not ready for." His eyes looked so sincere. "I really care for you and I want this relationship to work out." He says as he kisses me on the forehead. My forehead starts to burn once his lips pull away from my skin.

After that conversation, Tyler took me home. I realized how lucky I was to have a boyfriend who did not pressure me. One that really cares.

I give Tyler's hand a tight squeeze back and he opens the door for me. Our hands never separate as we walk towards my friends hanging in our usual booth. Danny was the first one to see us coming and gave us a wave.

He looked down and I could see his expression change as his eyes fell on our linked hands, just as Lacey and Rico do when they turn around.

Danny and Rico had similar expressions on. Both a mix of hurt and surprise, while Lacey just looked pissed.

"Jo, did you break your hand or something? Why is Tyler holding it?" Rico asked, sounding a little too desperate for an explainable response.

"This might surprise you Rico but actually Jo and I are holding hands willingly because well-"

"We are dating." I finish. Rico's chin drops. Lacey looks grossed out. Danny, Danny cannot even look me in the eye. He is too busy studying the menu he knows a little too well. It could be going worse.

Rico starts laughing. "Wait this is a joke! You guys are funny." He is still laughing. Lacey gives him the death glare and he stops. Danny is still studying the menu.

"Okay guys, this is ridiculous. I am aloud to date whoever I want and I want to date Tyler." I pause, looking over to Tyler. He gives me a nod of reassurance. "If you guys have a problem with this, then I guess I just don't need you as a friend!"

Tyler and I turn around heading for the door but Lacey stops us. "It is not that we have a problem. I mean, personally, I am happy for you guys. It just surprised us. All of us. Right?" She turns to the two boys sitting in the booth. Both nodding to answer her question.

"Really? You guys are okay with this?"

"Yeah." Danny swallows. "After all, Tyler seems like a great guy." For some reason, the night with Danny flashes back into my head. His lips against my neck, my hands rubbing his chest. Those butterflies in my stomach.

I push the Danny thoughts out of my head. I cannot think about that night anymore.

Tyler and I join my friends in the booth and we get down to business. It is time to talk about why we really came here. We need to talk about Tyler's theory of Danny dad, Vikram Desai.

We need to talk about why we think he killed Regina Crane.

**Hey sorry this one took a while to write! I hope you like it! Review and PM please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since I had let all of my friends know about my secret relationship with Tyler. Today was actually our two month anniversary and according to Tyler, I am in for a big surprise.

Rico and I walk out of my car and head into the school where we meet up with Danny.

"Good morning!" I say, sounding ever too cheerful.

"Morning." Danny replies as I open my locker. When I pull back the door a letter falls out. Danny picks it up, inspecting the front and comes to the conclusion that it must be from Tyler.

I grab the letter from Danny's hand and peer at the envelope, seeing that it says "Jo" with a heart next to it. My cheeks redden with excitement at the thought of getting a letter from Tyler.

Rico clears his throat and I am reminded that my two best friends, best guy friends, are here. "I have to go to class, but go ahead, open it." Rico tells me before he turns to run to class.

"Okay" I pull apart the flap from the rest of the envelope and pull out a single piece of paper. With a quick glance, I become aware that this is not from my boyfriend, definitely not. On it, the card says

I know what you did.

It makes me sick.

I am going to tell.

My smile falls off of my face and I can feel the worried wrinkles take over my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Danny... This is not good." I flip the card around so he can read it.

"What are they talking about?"

"When we hooked up... That is the only thing that anyone could blackmail me for."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am positive... this is not good, oh my god Tyler is going to freak out! He is going to be so mad!"

"Why am I going to be mad?" Tyler asks as he comes up from behind me, grabbing my waist. "It must be really bad, I can never be mad at you"

"Jo is just freaking out because she forgot that she had promised to help me with my math homework today and cannot help me and celebrate your anniversary both" Danny quickly replies, covering for me. "But it is okay, I can just get help from Rico, no need to freak Jo. Have fun today." He waves bye and walks away.

I relax a little in Tyler's arms. Then I glance down at the envelope in my hands and am reminded of why I had the melt down in the first place. I pull out of his grasp and return to my locker, shoving the letter in the back, way back of my locker and grab my textbooks.

"Ready for me to walk you to English?"

"Yes" I smile up at my boyfriend and grab his hand.

* * *

Tyler was not kidding when he said that he was going to surprise me today. So far, I had received a giant teddy bear, a box of chocolates, two dozen roses because it is our two month, and my favorite blueberry pie for lunch.

Tyler had left another note in my car saying that he will pick me up from my house at 7 tonight. Was it wrong that I was totally freaking out? Between actually being excited about being with Tyler and worrying that he will find out about the mistake I made. Not to mention, Lacey is coming over to help me get ready tonight. How am I suppose to lie to her about what happened with Danny when she might find out?

If only I could figure out who did this. Who left me that letter. Then I could talk to them. Change their mind.

Buzz. _I am here! And I brought makeup (:_

I rush downstairs to let Lacey in. She follows me back up to my room with two giant bags-one full of makeup, the other full of hair care supplies.

"Okay so I was thinking I could totally straighten your hair and then give you this like goddess goldish-greenish eye shadow color that would totally complement your eyes and-"

"Okay Lacey! But wait, do not straighten the hair, Tyler likes it curly."

Lacey smiles "Okay! But I am giving you curls then. No way am I letting you go around with those bipolar curl-waves."

* * *

I could tell something was bothering him. The way his eyebrows were furrowing just did not seem right.

Tyler was fine earlier in the day. When he picked me up he was so happy but after receiving a random phone call during dinner, he has just been up.

"So uhh, where are we going now?"

"Our usual spot."

"Okay" I smile back at him.

He stops his car and comes around to open my door.

"Always the gentleman" I say jokingly.

Distantly, he remarks "Yeah"

We walk over to our usual spot on the dock and sit down. We start to kiss and I can feel that he is holding something back.

I pull away, "What's wrong? Why are you acting so distant?"

"Well that phone call, that was from some random number telling me that well, you and uhh Danny hooked up while we were dating. That, that cannot be true right?"

Shit. He knows.

**Hey everyone! sorry this took FOREVER! Hope you like it(: btw I think this is the last chapter but maybe not...**

**Please review!**


End file.
